Memories in the snow
by Ravenrizsqclex
Summary: Kara Alice and Luther are celebrating their 1st Christmas in their own home in Canada, free from the struggle Kara counts her blessings.


The door bursts open as a large figure and a tiny girl make their way through it, laughing and giggling and covered in snow.  
"Did you have fun?" Alice nodded as she shivered. She liked to keep her temperature settings on to feel the bite of cold and enjoy the snow in Canada. Kara had set out blankets and cocoa for her. While Alice made her way to the food, Kara turned her attention to Luther who was just watching her with a silent small smile. She swears her cheeks blushed blue.  
As they settled into Canada after their escape they were on edge for the longest time. For the 1st year they stayed with Rose and her brother, only going out if supplies were needed, though Luther got a job at the local lumber yard and even went out with some lumberjacks to cut down trees. Kara warned him to not carry too much unless it became suspicious. Kara in the meantime had helped Rose around the house but Rose pushed her to find herself out, she had pulled her aside one day. "Kara I know you fear for you and Alice but remember you are free here. Be cautious, yes, but don't forget to live for you!" She urged her while giving her hand a little squeeze. "Kara had to process that information but in the end, she weighed her odds and she isn't getting any older for while so why not taste the world.

The 1st day Kara went out she encountered many people. She met an old lady who in the summer ran a flower shop but in the wintertime converted her shop to sell essential oils. She experienced her 1st and certainly not last time of getting hit on. All she did was nod and smile. The comment didn't make sense but when she explained what the man had said to her, Rose laughed and said pay them no mind, "I think someone else has eyes on you." Kara knew what she meant but didn't let on. She shuddered at the memory of when she was out shopping with Alice, glass shattered and instinctively she pulled Alice close looking around for the potential danger, the shadows of Todd's abuse still visible in their memory. Turns out it was someone who had dropped a window they were trying to fix. Kara hated how she was still affected and even worse how Alice would still flinch at loud noises or surprises. She wished she had taken Alice sooner but what's done is done. The petite woman searched for a job left and right but it seemed like every place was full until she happened upon the town's little library. So many books and there was a little daycare across the hall from the library. She asked if they were hiring and the woman at the front desk nodded like her life depended on it. Soon enough Kara had a little job and was bringing in some income.

With Kara and Luther both working they decided t'was time to move out finally. Rose helped them find a cute little light blue 2 bedroom house on the outskirts of the city. Kara had fallen in love with it immediately and felt proud to own something. As an android she was owned but now as her own person she could own and that added to the feeling of freedom in her synthetic bones. Kara had thought of homeschooling Alice at 1st but as their fear waned Kara thought it would do Alice good to be around kids her "age".

Pulled out of her memories by a hand against her back she looked up  
"Kara?" Luther looked at her. "I'm ok just happy to be here with you." Kara stood on her tiptoes but Luther had to still lean down to give her a kiss and their hands connected turning metallic as they were close. Kara swears she can feel the thirium rushing through her every time she and Luther connect. "MOOOOMM!", a child's voice was heard from the living room. Kara and Luther broke apart looking into each others eyes. "You promised to read to me mom," Alice by that time had made her way back to the kitchen. Kara bent down and kissed Alice's hair. "You're right let's get you to bed and by tomorrow Santa should've left presents under the tree." Glancing at Luther Kara saw him roll his eyes but in jest. "Up to bed missy" Kara gave Luther a glancing smile as she was pulled up to bed by an excited little android.

Kara felt the bed dip. "How was the north pole" it came out jokingly. "Hmmm cold" Luther humored her back. They rolled over as they faced each other. Who knew from a year earlier that this is where they'd be. Free from cyberlife, free from abuse, free from oppression. In a home, 3 little androids safe and sound. 


End file.
